


Protect What You Love

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protectiveness, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kimi looks like an Alpha, acts like an Alpha, but he just doesn'tsmelllike an Alpha.Jenson is keen to find out just what exactly Kimi is hiding





	Protect What You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some Kimi/Jenson, and a bit of a/o/b can never hurt ;)

Jenson watched Kimi curiously from a distance, the Finn being surrounded by his Packmates, who were all nuzzling and cuddling him happily. It always confused Jenson, who had never seen a Pack as cuddly and touchy as they were. Sure Nando and all of their youngsters loved Pack hugs too, but never too publicly. Nando walked over to Jenson, leaning into his side a little.

“You okay?” the Spaniard asked the Pack Alpha softly. Jenson nodded, letting the Beta cuddle close.

“I’m fine darling.” he mumbled, dragging his fingers over Nando’s neck for a moment. Fernando smiled.

“Me and Mark want to take all the boys out for dinner, wanna come?” Fernando asked, pointing over his shoulder to where Mark was keeping an eye over Stoff and Carlos, who were wrestling a little with Mitch while Kevin watched on with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Jenson said softly. Fernando cooed happily before moving back to Mark and cuddling into his Mate’s side. Jenson smiled at them. He was glad his two friends had found each other, but also found it difficult to be the only one still alone.

Kimi caught him staring and lifted a delicate eyebrow, causing Jenson to flush slightly and look away. 

“Got something on my face?” Kimi asked dryly as he headed over to Jenson. Jenson scoffed.

“No, it’s… it’s nothing.” he muttered. Kimi tilted his head to the side, eying him intently. Jenson couldn’t help but breathe in deeply. Kimi had always been very secretive about what he was, an Alpha, Beta or Omega, and while Jenson had always guessed it to be Alpha, he had never been able to properly smell it on the Finn, which was odd.

Even now, he could just smell Kimi’s Pack, a mix of the youngsters Kimi had collected around him, plus a Alpha scent that was definitely Valtteri’s. Kimi stepped away subtly.

“Okay.” he mumbled, a hint of weariness on his moment for a split second, before nodding and simply swaggering away again. Jenson suddenly spotted a set of car keys on the ground, and bend to pick them up.

“Wait! Kimi, you forgot your-” but the Finn had already left.

~~

Jenson went to Kimi’s hotel room some hours later, wanting to give the keys back. The Finn’s door was slightly open, and after a quick knock, Jenson pushed it open further.

“Kimi? I’ve got your ke-” he still as a sweet scent washed over him. This was definitely no Alpha smell. Kimi headed out of the bathroom, hissing when he saw Jenson.

“What are you doing here?” he muttered, stumbling towards the dresser in the corner and grabbing a bottle of what looked like aftershave. When he sprayed it on, Jenson could smell that confusing scent Kimi normally had.

“What are you?” he asked curiously, smelling the air again. Kimi tensed, growling a little as he grabbed the keys from Jenson.

“Thanks, you can go now.” he muttered, stepping away as Jenson leaned in to sniff at him again.

“What are you?” Jenson asked again, closing the hotel room door behind them.

“Go.” Kimi answered.

“Tell me, please.” Jenson tried softly. Kimi snarled.

“No.”

“Tell me!” Jenson growled, suddenly losing his temper. Kimi tensed up, head twitching to the side to bare his neck before quickly stumbling away, hissing at the Alpha.

“Fuck off.” he said. Jenson let out a shaky breath.

“Tell me, please.” he said softly. Kimi clenched his jaw for a moment.

“I’m a Omega.” he spat out. “Just a weak little Omega.” he added, angrily smashing his fist into the wall before cursing at the stinging pain. Jenson caught his wrist with a worried expression.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” he mumbled, brushing his fingers over the man’s reddened knuckles. Kimi growled again, but he was trembling, clearly weary of the British Alpha. Jenson instinctively brought him closer, nuzzling his shoulder.

“You’re not weak.” Jenson muttered. “Would be honored to have a Mate like you.” Kimi seemed confused now. 

“Why?” he huffed. “I’m not sweet, or submissive, I won’t got on all fours and let you fuck me whenever you please, I’d be the worst Mate ever.” he said, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly as Jenson’s nose brushed over his neck. 

“I don’t care.” Jenson said simply. Kimi smelled heavenly, and it just felt right to be here with him.

Someone knocked on the door and Jenson growled, instinctively curling around Kimi a little more.

“Not now.” the Finn called, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“Kimi? I was just wondering if-” Sebastian voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Not now!” Jenson exclaimed impatiently. Kimi let out a hiss, swatting his shoulder and clearly disapproving of the way Sebastian now probably knew what was going on. 

“I-I’ll be back later.” the Beta stuttered. Jenson stayed quiet until he could no longer smell Sebastian. Then he took a step forward, hands coming to rest on Kimi’s hips to pull him close. 

“You feel this too.” he stated, nuzzling Kimi’s jaw. Kimi was tense, but didn’t move away immediately.

“I don’t want this.” Kimi told him, but one of his hand grabbed Jenson’s forearm to keep him in place. Jenson looked up, swallowing thickly. He let go of Kimi, stepping back until he could sit down on the edge of the bed. 

“Then tell me to go away.” he said. Kimi seemed torn, hands clenched at his sides. Suddenly, he stomped towards Jenson, slamming into him and smashing their lips together. Jenson let out a surprised huff, the impact making him fall back on the back, but kissed back with the same amount of aggression, tasting his own blood and Kimi’s on his lips.

Kimi’s impatient hand tore at his shirt, Jenson quickly shrugging it off and removing Kimi’s shirt as well. He mouthed at the pale skin of Kimi’s throat and collarbones, Kimi yelping and jerking away as Jenson let his teeth drag over the skin too.

Kimi rolled onto his side next to Jenson, a small tremor going through his body.

“I can’t.” he muttered. Jenson frowned.

“But we’re…”

“I know what we are.” Kimi sighed. “But I don’t want to belong to anyone, don’t want to be owned.” he muttered. Jenson reached out to touch Kim’s hand, but the Omega growled and pushed him away.

“This was a mistake.” Kimi said as he scrambled up from the bed. “I want you to leave.” Jenson got up.

“Kimi...if you send me away now, the bond, it will-” 

“I know.” Kimi said firmly. “Leave.” a jolt of pain went through Jenson’s chest, and judging by Kimi’s pained expression, the Finn felt it too.

“Please Kimi.” Jenson tried, touching his shoulder. Kimi growled harshly and walked over to the door, holding it open.

“Leave.” he hissed. Jenson didn’t move at first, couldn’t physically get himself to leave his Mate behind, to break the bond they shared. A tear fell down his cheek.

“Please…” he whispered. Kimi turned his head away.

“No.” he said hoarsely. The pain in Jenson’s chest intensified, making his gasp. He slowly walked to the door, grabbing his discarded shirt on the way there, eyes pleading Kimi to change his mind, but Kimi didn’t look at him any longer.

Jenson was desperate, slamming the door closed and pulling Kimi into his arms again, kissing him roughly and using all his Alpha strength to keep him in place. Kimi fought at first but then went almost limp, and when Jenson pulled away, he could see fear in the Omega’s eyes, no matter how desperately the Finn tried to hide it.

Jenson let go of him again, Kimi quickly moving back until his back was pressed against the wall. 

“Leave.” the Finn repeated, voice bordering on begging. Jenson let out a harsh sob, falling to his knees in front of him.

“Don’t do this.” he pleaded. “We belong together, I would never hurt you.” he whispered. Kimi’s eyes flashed.

“But you just did. Hurt me.” he said. Jenson saw the outlines of his fingers on Kimi’s arms, the reddened skin clear against the pale surface. He hung his head. 

“Please…” he muttered. Kimi’s lip wobbled momentarily, but the Finn bit down on it to keep it still. 

“I can’t be your Omega.” he said. Jenson shook his head.

“Fuck those terms.” he said. “We’d be equal. I don’t need you to be submissive, or all that other bullshit. I just need you.” he closed his eyes. Warm hands tentatively came to rest on his cheeks, someone kneeling down opposite him. Jenson opened his eyes.

“Don’t make me do this.” he whispered. Kimi drew in a shaky breath and rested their foreheads together. He didn't speak, but it was okay. Jenson smiled shakily, hugging Kimi close.

“I’m so sorry.” he murmured. Kimi sighed, before relaxing into his touch a little.

“I’m scared.” he admitted. Jenson sighed.

“Me too.”

~~

Kimi hissed as Jenson lips tried to soothe the Mark in his neck, the Alpha grumbling softly. Kimi had thought it would have been difficult to submit to Jenson during the Mating, but had found it felt natural with him. He still was no soft, completely submissive Mate, but he wasn’t fighting his Omega side anymore, wasn’t hiding it any longer. 

“You still need to Mark me, love.” Jenson mused, rolling onto his side and baring his throat for his Mate. Kimi hummed and thoughtfully brushed his nose over the tender skin, coming to halt just above the crook of his shoulder and biting down sharply. He stayed close even after he had soothed the Mark, just breathing in Jenson’s smell. Jenson let him, gently brushing his fingers over Kimi’s head.

“Are you okay?” the Alpha asked. Kimi sighed shakily, but then nodded.

“Just… I never thought I would do this, Mate with anyone I mean.” Kimi whispered. Jenson sighed, wrapping his arms around his Mate. 

“I hope you don’t regret it.” Jenson muttered. Kimi shook his head.

“I don’t.”, he muttered, eyes fluttering closed as he cuddled into Jenson’s chest more firmly. 

The door opened suddenly, Sebastian, Charles and Valtteri coming in.

“Oh we- eh…” Seb swallowed uneasily and averted his eyes. “W-we just came to scent you again. Before the press conference in an hour…” he trailed off. Kimi sat up.

“I don’t need it anymore.” he mumbled. Charles’s eyes widened when he saw the Mark in Kimi’s neck.

“Y-you..? That’s amazing!” the young man squeaked out, before rushing over and crawling onto the bed, hugging Kimi tightly. Kimi smiled slightly and gently hugged back, peeking at Jenson over the Monégasque’s fluffy head.

“Are you going to take him away from us?” Valtteri suddenly asked sharply, the Finnish Alpha looking tense as he glanced over at them. Sebastian instantly cuddled into him a little, cooing comfortingly, but Valtteri’s eyes wouldn’t leave Jenson. Jenson sat up a bit more.

“He can be part of whatever Pack he wants.” Jenson said with a shrug. “He’s free to go wherever he wants, he’s his own person.” he added. Kimi fingers momentarily closed around Jenson’s wrist, before he looked up at Valtteri and Seb.

“I’ll be at the bonding night tonight, I promise.” he whispered. Valtteri bit his lips but nodded.

“Okay.” he muttered. “Charles, let’s leave them alone for a bit.” he added. Charles reluctantly shuffled out of Kimi’s arms and got off the bed, walking over to his two other Pack memberd.

“See you later Kimi.” Charles muttered. Kimi smiled, giving them a small wave as they headed out the door. Kimi hummed and rolled over, pressing against Jenson’s side.

“Sorry about that.” he mumbled. “That was awkward.” Jenson snorted, lovingly kissing the top of the Omega’s head.

“This was nothing yet, you still need to meet my Pack like this after all”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> You can always leave me requests there, or if you wanna dicuss fics and pairings, that is always welcome too ;)


End file.
